Spark-Wrenching
by leothelittlelion
Summary: Strife and Ranger face the consquences of their fun, and are forced to make big-bot descions when said consquences catch up to them. Rated T for lemon scene in the beginning, and for mature themes.


**Not my sandbox, I just like playing in it. Though Strife and Ranger are all mine, and I explain a bit about them at the end.**

Strife giggled as Ranger tossed her on her berth, the latter's olive green plating glimmering in the low light of their shared berthroom.

"Wanna have some fun?" Ranger purred in her audial. Strife sucked in her bottom lip component and nodded, her red optics locked on the blue of her soon to be lover.

Strife wailed as Ranger sucked on the tip of left wing, her claws scrambling to clutch onto the other femme.

"So the rumours about Seekers and their wings are true." Ranger teased, Strife's vents worked overtime trying to cool her frame. Ranger carefully slid her arms under Strife, moving her so her hips were just hanging over the edge of the berth. Ranger dropped to her knee struts, tapping Strife's scorching interface panel.

"Ya need ta open up sweet spark." Strife paused, now uncertain. Ranger knew what she was doing, Moonracer and Arcee had been all to happy to teach her about interfacing back on Cybertron. But Strife didn't. She had been extremely sheltered, thanks to the Aerielbots, and only knew the basics of interfacing. Ranger's helm popped up from between her thighs.

"Strife? Do you want to stop?" Strife quickly shook her helm, the burning and intense heat behind her panel needed some kind of release.

"What' wrong love?" Strife played with her claws.

"I don't know how…" She trailed off, waving her servos and herself and Ranger. Ranger smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of Strife's helm.

"I'm gonna take care of ya. Ahm sure ya feeling uncomfortable by now." Blue tinted Strife's navy cheeks and she nodded.

"Just tell me if ya wanna stop or if somethan' ain't feeling right."

Ranger pushed Strife's smooth grey thighs apart, peppering kisses along the shiny metal. She could feel the heat radiating from her lover, and Strife squealed when Ranger kissed the panel. "Ya do need to retract this." Strife found the coding needed and shivered when cool air breezed over her valve. She had kept her spike sheathed, she had never been terribly fond of the appendage of it had been a source of self-discomfort for a long time. Ranger grinned, one of her blunted digits stroking Strife's outer node. Casting her optics up to the Seekess, Ranger pressed her chin and lips in her lover's valve, She hummed, so ready to rock her femme's world.

Strife panted, her overlord seizing her vents. She was staring at the ceiling as she tried to get herself back under control. Ranger's panel snapping back brought her attention to the green femme. Ranger was grinning down at her, her fully extended spike in her servo and was stroking herself slowly.

"Ya ready?"

"Is it gonna hurt?" Strife asked in a small voice. Ranger shook her helm.

"Shouldn't. Ya already overloaded, which helps, but if it does we just take it really slow." Strife nodded.

Ranger woke her to internal alarm the next morning, reminding her it was her turn to tend to Hound's precious cows. She rolled her eyes before disregarding the alarm and snuggling back up with Strife. Sometime during the night, both her and her lover had lost some of their armour, leaving them in their base armour, thin plating the just covered the majority of their protoforms. Strife chirped in her recharge, rolled over and pressing herself closer to Ranger. The green femme gently rubbed Strife's cheekplate, willing her to wake up. It worked, Strife slowly onlined her crimson optics, smiling sleepily.

"Hi."

"Hi love. How are you feeling?" Strife wiggled around.

"Sore." She admitted.

"I'm sorry." Ranger nuzzled into her taller lover's neck cables.

"It's a good kind of sore." Ranger exvented heavily. "We have to get up soon." Strife shook her helm.

"I don't have monitor duty until later, and I asked Hound if he could cover you for the morning. I want to stay with you." Ranger hummed, teaking her field to show her love and appreciation for the other femme.

When Ranger was jolted out of her recharge and dashed to the washrack to purge, Strife knew something was wrong. She commed Hound in a panic, trying to get Ranger to react. The green femme had fallen unresponsive after purging her tanks, falling to the side and her optics going dark. Hound used his emergency override on the lock to the two femme's berthroom and scooped his adoptive offspring up.

"What's wrong with her?" Strife nearly shrieked, worry filling her EM field and causing her frame to shake. Hound shook his head.

"I don't know."

Ratchet banned the two from seeing Ranger, locking himself, First Aid, and Ranger in one of the back rooms. Hound took one look at the severely shaking Seekess and commed Silverbolt. Sorry for waking you. Something happened to Ranger, Strife's in the medbay with me and looks like she's gonna glitch. He sent to the leader of the Aerialbots. Give me a klik.

Air Raid and Silverbolt appeared in the med-bay, Silverbolt nodding to Hound and grabbing strife, who resisted.

"Comm us when you know something." Silverbolt said before carrying Strife back to the Aerialbot's room.

He placed Strife in the nest, the Seekess curling into herself. The others had been waiting and Slingshot checked the blue and pink Seeker over, content when he found no injuries.

"What happened?" Fireflight asked, he Skydive moving over on the overlarge berth to cuddle the Seekess. Strife had coolant rolling down her cheek plates.

"Ranger purged, and went offline. She seemed fine before, but she purged so much energon. And Ratchet didn't say anything and told us to leave him so it has to be serious."

"Ranger will be okay Strife. She's pretty hardy."

When Hound commed Strife and said she was able to see Ranger, Strife had Silverbolt takeher to the medbay. Strife was curled on her side, her baby blue optics dim. She brightened slightly when she saw Strife, though it looked like it took effort. Silverbot grabbed Strife in a hug before leaving.

Strife focused on her lover. Ranger looked worn-down, barely able to keep herself propped up on her elbow joints. Strife smoothed her servo over Ranger's helm, Ranger leaning into the ministrations. Ratchet chose that moment to come bustling in, a datapad in servo.

"Ranger, when Wheeljack and I gave you you're upgrade three million seven thousand years ago, do you remember the 'talk' we had?"

"We had a lot of talks." Ranger mumbled, sneaking one arm around Strife's waist and pulling her so she could lean her helm against the Seekess' stomach plating.

"We did. The one talk about when you start interfacing, you need to come to me so I can put a spark-blocker on?" Ranger nodded once.

"I did."

"Indeed. You did not need a spark-blocker, as you said you were not interfacing. However, neither you nor Strife have been wearing one."

"So what does that mean?" Strife asked dumbly as Ranger went completely still in her arms.

"Congratulations. You're going to be parents."

Ranger stared at the ceiling in shock. Strife had glitched, and was now laying on the berth opposite her. Ratchet had gone to talk with the Seekers, having already informed Hound. The older green bot was, as Mirage put it, 'angrily giving his cattle tender care' as he processed what Ratchet had told him. A slight groaning came from Ranger's left, and she looked over to see Strife sitting up. Ranger didn't have to spark to say anything, and simply rolled over so she was facing the wall.

"Ranger?" A servo touched her shoulder. Ranger didn't say anything and tried not to cry.

Hound entered the Med-bay, waving once to first Aid and heading straight for the back rooms. He could feel the overwhelming anxiety/sadness/worry/fear flooding his and Ranger's bond and knew he had to talk to her.

"Smallspark?" Hound sat on the edge of the med-berth and exvented. Ranger looked terrified.

"I'm sorry!" She burst out.

"I don't know why I didn't remember the spark-blocker, and I know I should have gone to you or Ratchet, and I know we don't have the resources to take of a fragging sparkling, and I don't want you to be mad, and -" Hound cut Ranger of by pulling her in a hug.

"I am not mad Ranger." He said quietly.

"I should have talked to you. I had a feeling you and Strife were getting closer, and I should have talked to you and made sure you were being safe. I just assumed since you are both so young, we didn't have anything to worry about. Neither Mirage nor I are mad. I can promise that." Ranger pulled away, swiping at the coolant gathering in her optics.

"What do I do?" She asked in a small voice. Hound exvented again.

"You _can_ keep the sparkling." He began.

"But I think you and Strife need to talk about the possibility of having Ratchet remove it. I think you and Strife are both to young and in no position to raise a sparkling, and you cannot go into battle if you're sparked. I will support you either way." Ranger's vents hitched, leaning back into her adoptive carrier and wishing she was a small sparkling again, watching the world from the safety of Hound's arms.

Strife left the Seeker's quarters in near tears. She pinged Ranger, and followed her signature to the Rec room where the green femme was toying with a small cube of medical energon, sitting between her creators. She reached for the Seekess when she saw her and Mirage moved over a seat so she could sit. Strife opened their private comm line. _:Most of the Aerialbots think we need to keep the sparkling. Silverbolt said he was going to remain neutral, but I knew he was mad.:_ Ranger exvented, taking a sip of her medicated energon and wincing at the taste. : _Hound thinks it's best we have it removed. But he promised he would support us no matter what:_ Strife's optics welled up behind her visor. _:Ranger, I'm really sorry, but we just can't have a sparkling right now. We're basically sparkling ourselves!:_ Ranger took Strife's servo. _:I'm glad you said that. I didn't want it, in all honesty:_ Strife gripped her lover's servo firmly.

"Go see Ratchet tomorrow?" She whispered. Ranger nodded and jumped when a servo landed on her shoulder.

"Hound and I are going back to our quarters. Finish your energon, and Strife, you need some too." Mirage gently squeezed Ranger's shoulder and left with his partner.

"Medicated energon? Get yourself a virus?" Ranger looked up to see the twins and Bluestreak sitting across from her Strife. She opened her mouth, to lie and say she was just running through something when Sunstreaker's frown deepened.

"You're sparked." Ranger's vents hitched.

"No." She tried to lie but the golden twin crossed his arms.

"I heard you purged, Sideswipe and I can hear you two from our room, and you have medicated energon. You're sparked." Strife clenched Ranger closer as Bluestreak and Sideswipe lit up.

"You're gonna have a sparkling? That's so exciting, I love sparklings! I wonder if they'll be a Seeker, or a ground model like you Ranger. Ooo, what colour do you think they'll be? You don't look so excited. You should, sparklings are wonderful. We should celebrate…" Bluestreak trailed off as he saw coolant trailing down Ranger's cheekplates.

"We're not keeping it." Strife said in the quietest voice she could manage.

"Hold up." Sideswipe slammed a servo down on the table, making the two femmes jump.

"The first sparkling Primus has decided to bless us with since Bee, and you two are not gonna keep it. What's wrong with you?"

"Wha's happening mah mechs? And femmes." Jazz winked at the two femmes as he and Prowl sauntered our. Prowl didn't saunter. Jazz did.

"Ranger and Strife are terminating their sparkling!" Sideswipe yelled.

"The first sparkling in forever, and they're gonna kill it!" Ranger whimpered as more mechs joined the argument, and it became a very loud and increasingly violent debate.

"Selfish, both of you!"

"They have every right. It ain't your sparkling."

"Our race is dying! They should be honoured Primus let them spark!"

"They're still sparklings!"

"You're killing an unborn spark!" As the shouts got louder, Ranger became more distressed, clinging onto Strife as the Seeker flared her wings and hissed at any mech who dared come close to her femme.

"You can't tell them what to do!"

"Hound could've left Ranger to die in Kaon. He didn't. She should return the favour and have the sparkling!"

"ENOUGH." Optimus had apparently entered the rec room sometime during the fray and boomed at his team. It only freaked Ranger out more and she was Strife gripped each other tightly, the former shaking with silent sobs.

"I am extremely disappointed in you." Ranger and Strife whimpered.

"Despite what you may and or may not believe what Ranger and Strife should do, you have no business telling them, let alone voicing your opinions to others. What they do is their own decision, and you all have not part in it. Out."

Optimus waited until the Rec room was clear, save himself, the femmes, and Jazz and Prowl.

"Ranger, Strife." Ranger didn't move her helm, but Strife looked up to the Prime with watery optics. He smiled sadly.

"Whatever you two chose, you will always have my support. And if you need anything, or if anybot gives you a hard time, please come see me."

"Or meh. I'll deal with them." Jazz said darkly, clenching his fists.

"Thank you." Strife managed, hugging Ranger as close as possible. " Optimus nodded.

"Jazz, Prowl, will you please escort Strife and Ranger to the Med-Bay? Ratchet is requesting them."

Entwined together on a med-berth, Ranger and Strife held each other as they reveled in the silence of the Med-Bay. Ratchet had given them both energon, as Ranger's had spilled during the fight, and Strife never had a chance to get any. Now they were just waiting for Ratchet so they could go over their options.

"You can keep the sparkling, or I can remove it." Ratchet said as soon as he sat in front of the to femmes. Strife's servo found Ranger.

"We want it removed." She said in a small voice. Ratchet nodded.

"It will be best for Ranger if it is done as soon as possible, cause less trauma on her frame. Give me and First Aid a few hours to prepare." Strife nodded again.

"What will happen to the sparkling?"

"It is no more than a bud on Ranger's spark right now. But I can promise you, neither the bud or Ranger will feel any pain." Strife nodded and leaned backwards, cuddling Ranger as they waited.

First Aid waited by to help as Ratchet carefully opened Ranger's chassis plates and examined her seafoam coloured spark. On the bottom right was a tiny bump. The budding sparkling. The red and white medic removed the bud and called First Aid over when Ranger began to panic in her stasis. "Get her levels steady."

"What's happening?" His apprentice asked as he increased the energon drip and attached another monitor.

"Her frame thinks the bud offlined. She'll be fine." Ratchet closed Ranger's chassis and took the bud, encased in a spark-chamber, to his office. As he suspected, the small bud was already greying, offlining. From what he could see, the sparkling was misshapen, and had been suffering the short while it had been attached to its carrier's spark. Ranger was to young to carry, and she had Strife were Un-bonded.

"It's just not the right time." The old medic murmured as the bud greyed completely and went still.

"They'll get lucky again."

 **So, spark-termination is basically abortion. I know this is a super touchy subject for some, and please don't bring your views and arguments into the reviews. I respect each and every one of you and what you believe, so please respest me and the headaches I get from people arguing on the internet.**

 **Strife and Ranger are not quite adults, though Strife has her final upgrades. Ranger is a sub-adult, and I place them at 20 and 17 or eighteen for Strife and Ranger respectively. Ranger works as Spec-Ops with her hero Jazz, and her accent tends to come out when she's excited or angry. Strife is constantly nervous, and the only femme in the Aerialbots. She had been rescued by said bots from Starscream and his trine when she was a bit younger than Ranger.**

 **Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
